


Midnight Observations

by Skyeec2



Series: The World of a Crow [3]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Friendship, stalking crow behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Cloud watches the struggles of one of the newest hunter apprentices under the cover of darkness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I like the pieces where I don't have to write dialogue, they're fun. These stuff is all fuelled by head cannons and hashed out with my editor bro in order to make sense.  
> Everything is edited by @corrupted-spirit over on Tumblr. Enjoy the story.

Cloud found himself back in the training facility weeks after being forced there, long after the nightfall had found the area deserted of the other’s looking to hone skills both new and old, leaving him standing concealed in the shadow of the room as he watched the apprentice before him.

Cloud wasn’t sure exactly why the apprentice was still here so long after the others had left, nor did he understand why he was still here watching the young hunter.

It seemed to him that the young man was unable to properly wield the typical weapons used by the hunters of the Church, even the little he was able to use appeared very awkward with the other’s smaller, lither frame.

Cloud wasn’t sure why the struggles of this apprentice interested him the way he did. He didn’t really know the other, having only met him briefly the first day of the hunter recruit training, though he doubted that that encounter even counted as a meeting.

They hadn’t even exchanged an actual greeting, it had merely been the younger speaking at him before leaving, that hardly counted as conversation. There was no reason for him to be interested in the younger.

That didn’t stop him from being here though, watching the young apprentice forced himself to make the correct moves with weapons he simply couldn’t utilize well. He had watched with Sephiroth that first day as the elders rooted through the large weapon storage room until they emerged with an old, clearly worn thin cane.

Cloud recognized the old weapon, the threaded cane was a weapon that was once used by the hunters before the slower, stronger hunters became more common amongst their ranks. It must have been years since that weapon had seen use of any kind.

He hadn’t been close enough to hear what they were saying or what the young man’s reaction to the weapon was, but he could guess that it wasn’t the most positive. Even Sephiroth seemed angry at the state of the weapon the apprentice had been given.

Seeing the actions of the teen now, he wondered why he was trying so hard to use the other weapons. Not that Cloud didn’t appreciate the other’s determination in following his dreams, but he doubted that he’d be able to this way.

What the younger needed was a new decent weapon to practice with, not the rusted cane that appeared to be about to fall apart whenever the apprentice tried to use it in its serrated form. Though he doubted that the hunters would bother making a new weapon for the apprentice, why waste resources on someone who’ll most likely quit or die before they can make something of themselves.

There was little he could do about it though; the hunters wouldn’t listen to a Crow, even if it was sound advice.

The teen would need to remain stubborn until he was able to get a better quality weapon suited to him if he was determined to remain here. The hunters and other apprentices wouldn’t be of much help to him, to them hunters like this apprentice were more outdated and frowned upon than anything else.

Cloud left the training area, leaving the apprentice to his devices. He would either figure what he needed to or he’d die, until then Cloud had more important things to do.

His mentor was waiting for him and he would hate to keep the elder waiting.


End file.
